The Brothers Potter
by Kortevai
Summary: Born four years early, Harry Charles Potter had to watch the deaths of his parents with his own two eyes before almost losing his brother. Now raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, he is already expecting great frustration from his brother's first year at Hogwarts especially given that Ronald Weasley is with him, oh the pains of being the big brother. (Harry/Fleur OC/Ginny)


The Brothers Potter

Disclaimer: Do not own anything associated with Harry Potter

XxX

31st October, 1981...A date that would go down in infamy for many, for one...It'd be a date of nightmares. "Harry!" Harrison lifted his head up at his mother's voice, smiling brightly as he ran to the door.

Young Harrison was four years old today, born on the odd day of Halloween. His eyes were the same shining emerald of his mother with the black hair of his father, though it actually laid flat and tamed thanks more to his mother's genes.

Lily smiled lovingly at her eldest son, ruffling his hair as he entered ignoring his annoyed whine. "Uncle Padfoot will be coming by tomorrow with your present, dear." She smiled wider seeing the joy that sparkled in his eyes.

"Head upstairs and wash up for dinner." The boy nodded running upstairs, the redhead shook her head in amusement turning back to the kitchen when she heard the pop of apparition. "Hello, Lily-flower." Came her husbands loud voice as he entered, hugging her from behind.

Lily rolled her eyes, nudging his ribs with her elbow making the man yelp stepping back and rubbing his ribs. "Don't Lily-flower me, got the present?" He smiled holding up the book to basic runecrafting handing it off to his wife.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you plan to torture my poor son into a stiff schoolboy." James teased earning him another elbow to his ribs. "Bloody hell, woman that hurts." He whined rubbing his side as his wife stomped off.

"Hrmph, well hopefully it doesn't hurt so much you can make the rest of dinner." His wife's sweet smile stopped his disagreement before it could even reach his throat. "...Yes, dear." The redhead nodded her approval heading upstairs with the book hidden behind her back.

"Harry, dear?" Harry poked his head out of his little brother's room, having laid him down and covered him up with a blanket when he found the little toddler asleep with his toys. "Yes, mum?"

Lily smiled, pulling the book from behind her back watching as her son's eyes shined brightly with happiness. "Happy birthday, dear." She cooed lovingly as he took the book, jumping forward to hug his mother.

The happiness was short lived...As a loud bang happened outside the house. "Lily!" Came James' yell. "He's here! Hide the boys!" Lily's happy eyes turned to ones of terror, looking down at her scared looking son.

"Remember what I told you?" She said hurriedly, grabbing his shoulders. Harry swallowed thickly. "Grab Tom and hide." He said shakily getting a nod from his mother, there was a loud bang as the front door was destroyed and the sounds of spells could be heard.

She pushed her son into the boy's bedroom, shutting the door and locking it with a few quick spells. Harry grabbed his brother gently, holding him lightly as a small toy house was shoved out of the way to reveal a trap door.

The boy climbed down into it with his brother holding him tightly as his mother closed it leaving him in darkness, he whimpered holding onto Thomas tightly who somehow managed to sleep through all the noise.

He could hear the banging of the spells hitting the walls...then a cry of pain in the distance, he shuddered as he heard a door get blasted apart. There was only muffled noise so he shakily pushed his head up lifting the trapdoor only slightly.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw a malicious green light shoot from a man in dark robe's wand, his eyes went wide as he saw it strike his mother sending her to the ground unmoving...Her head facing him, forcing him to stare into her lifeless green eyes.

He quickly moved back down into the darkness, shaking in terror as he heard some inhuman growl above...Before the trapdoor was blown apart, he yelped in pain as the splinters cut him a cold hand grabbing him and pulling him out.

"No!" He tried to grab at Thomas who was left in the hole but was thrown away slamming against the wall hard, sending him to the ground as darkness clouded his vision...The last he saw was a green light heading down the hole where Thomas was...And a flash of light before he lost consciousness.

XxX

Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black arrived too late...The small townhouse in Godric's Hollow was utterly destroyed. "James! Lily!" Sirius ran forward to the rubble, a sob raising in his throat as he found James dead...A cutting curse having sliced his throat open.

Albus could only stand back and stare, a coldness filling his old body upon realization two of his favorite students were dead. "Albus!" Sirius's cry broke him out of his depression briefly as he went into the house, stubbornly avoiding looking at James's body.

The cry of a baby made his feet speed up and he turned a corner to see Sirius kneeling down holding a crying Thomas Potter, a lightning bolt scar crossing his forehead...And the robes of his wayward student on the floor.

"What happened.." Sirius muttered, tears clouding his eyes as he tried not to look at the dead Lily Potter, just holding his youngest godson... Youngest, his eyes went wide as he stood up. "Harry!" He called, looking around quickly before he finally found the boy...Underneath some rubble, he rushed over not releasing Thomas as he drew his wand flicking away the remains of Tom's crib.

"Harry, Harry speak to me." He shook the boy pressing his fingers to his neck, a shaky sigh of relief coming when he felt a dull heartbeat. Albus gently took Thomas from Sirius as he turned his full attention to freeing Harry from the rubble.

Albus drew his wand, gently setting it against the scar on his forehead muttering a small healing charm on it, to his horror...the wound didn't heal.

His brow furrowed in confusion, closing his eyes focusing his magic to them as he used a old ability of his...Mage Sight. He opened his eyes, gasping softly as he saw the sickly green aura around the wound a small string tracing it back to...Voldemort's wand.

Albus stared in amazement as the little string slowly disappeared but the aura around the scar remained...The puzzle pieces of what happened slowly fitting into place. "Albus." He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Sirius growl his name.

The young man stood up, his eyes brimming with tears and pure anger. "I'm finding Peter." He growled, drawing his wand to prepare to apparate. "Sirius, wait-" He didn't have to finish as a small hand gripped Sirius's leg firmly.

"P-Paddy.." Sirius looked down, swallowing thickly as he saw his eldest godson looking up at him...His glasses broken and lost, his damn near blind green eyes staring up at him with tears. "D-Don't..."

Sirius swallowed thickly, putting his wand away kneeling down to hug his godson lightly as sobs escaped the young boy, his small frame shaking as he gripped Sirius's robes tightly. "...I'm not going anywhere, pup."

XxX

It has been eleven years since that day.. Thomas being hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived after word had spread of his surviving the killing curse and it destroying the Lord Voldemort. The two boys were taken in by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin almost instantly moving in as well to help Sirius.

As the boys grew, it became more obvious which of the parents they took after. Thomas was much more like his father; Loud, boisterous, arrogant at time but he'd of been a lot worse if it wasn't for his big brother keeping him humble.

Harrison was much more like his mother and a bit of Remus slipped in. After Godric's Hollow, he became more cold...Stoic even, at least to people outside his family. To his family, he had a dry sense of humor and wasn't afraid to punish his little brother and Godfather for their stupidity.

Harrison was found to be a natural, a prodigy even, with charms much like his mother...And even had a great gift for runes. With his mother's brains showing with his practically perfect grades, only brought down a bit by Severus Snape's hatred for him.

It was no surprise that in his fifth year he got named the fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect. The stoic boy had few friends, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff who was a year under him was one of the few who could be counted as a friend.

Beyond that the people of Hogwarts knew little about the boy...He was somewhat popular given his good looks but usually dismissed as a bookworm and most don't have much interest in him beyond his little brother.

Whom he was sure...Would cause him a endless amount of headaches.

"Hey, isn't that one your little brother?" Speak of the devil. Harrison sighed, adjusting his glasses looking up from the small notebook he writes his runes down into. He glanced boredly at Roger Davies, idly wondering when he got next to him.

"...It is." He turned his eyes towards the first years, the redhair of the youngest male Weasley almost immediately demanding his attention. "...Oh Merlin, Ronald is with him." He groaned, rubbing his forehead attempting to alleviate the pain that began to throb.

"Why is that a problem?" Came the clueless voice of Davies...Since when were they friends? "Because Thomas alone is annoying...With Ronald, he's a nightmare." He hissed softly, looking like he was trying to explode the Weasley's head with his mind if only to bring himself some calm.

He took a glance towards the Gryffindor table, raising an eyebrow as he looked to the Head Boy. Sadly, Percy was too busy rubbing his ego to realize the nightmare they had on their hands he was also sure he just at one of the Twin's trick candies...All well, the evidence got ate serves him right for not paying attention.

"Where do you think little Potter will end up?" Honestly, why is Davies near him? "...Gryffindor." Harrison sighed, looking out the corner of his eye at Roger...Slightly annoyed when he realized the rest of his year was paying attention.

"He's headstrong, nearly braindead and reckless...A Gryffindor for sure." There were a few disgruntled murmuring from his classmates, really if they spoke to his half-wit brother a little bit they'd realize there's no chance he'd come to Ravenclaw...Ah, Thomas is waving now.

Slowly Harrison gave a tentative wave to his brother, his eye twitching a bit when Ronald gave him one too. He sighed, rubbing his forehead again. "Merlin help me." He muttered softly, a slight smirk coming to his face when he noticed a bushy haired girl mutter something to them giving them a slightly stern look.

"...Thank you Merlin." He muttered again, forcing his stoic face back on before someone could notice his smirk. "Gryffindor!" The hat called the moment it landed on Thomas's head, as if there was anything else expected to happen. He clapped loudly with the Gryffindor table, ignoring the odd looks he received from his fellows.

And he's waving again...And sitting near Ronald. Hell migraine, nice to see you again too. The young man sighed, lowering his hands barely paying much attention to the Headmaster's speech and eating calmly when the food arrived.

His eye twitched again when he took a glance towards his brother..Well, Thomas hasn't forgotten how to not eat like a slob that's good, the girl that seems to be a gift from the heavens also has manners...Ronald on the other hand was still shoveling his food in like it was the last meal he'd ever receive.

He sighed. "This is going to be a long year." He said to nobody in particular, though Davies patted his shoulder sympathetically...Okay, seriously why is he near him?

XxX

"This way first years." Harrison called, offering an encouraging smile to the first year Ravenclaws trying to ignore Sarah Fawcett's babbling beside him. The girl seems to have the odd idea that he actually wants to talk to her, poor thing.

"If you'd-" He was cut off by a loud yell. "Harry!" He turned his head slightly, about ready to tell off who ever decided to call him that when he saw his brother rushing over to him smiling proudly. "Told ya I'd get into Gryffindor!"

The prefect carefully ignored the amazed mutters of the first years, swatting his book lightly against his brother's head. The leather back book not hurting him really, more acting as a silent punishment. "The standards of Gryffindor must of fallen."

He smirked slightly at the deflated look his brother had but he bounced back quickly, grinning. "Least I didn't end up with the bookworms." Earning him a few glares from the Ravenclaw firsties. "Indeed, though the bookworms might end up lynching you."

Thomas looked at his older brother confused...Until he noticed the annoyed stares from the Ravenclaws behind him...Not to mention the annoyed stare of his new friend Hermione against his back, he smiled sheepishly laughing softly. "S-Sorry?"

He yelped softly when his brother's book came down again in a swat. "Think before you open your mouth for once, Thomas...And try and stay away from Ronald."

Thomas blinked, looking up. "Why? Ron's my best friend!" Tom blinked again, looking confused at the twitch his brother's eyebrow picked up. "...Just go to your prefect before he leaves you behind."

The first year Gryffindor turned around yelping and running to catch up to his prefect, Hermione and Ron staying behind to meet with him before the three ran off.

"Hehe, your brother's adorable." Oh there's Fawcett again, lovely. Harrison glanced at her, adjusting his glasses. "I will take your word for it. Come now First Years." He called, starting off ignoring the deflated look Fawcett had...Though he doubted it'd stay long.

XxX

The school year was a blur for the Potter boys, Thomas usually turning to Hermione and his older brother for help in the schoolwork since the two of them seem to breeze through it, however the first event that would begin a change in the Potter family's lives came...On Halloween.

For most, their birthday is a time of celebration...To be special, for Harrison it was a reminder of what he lost. There were times he envied Thomas for not truly knowing their parents...A odd thought to have for some.

Thomas didn't have the same emotional connection that Harrison had...He actually knew his parents, reminded his mother's voice...Had memories of them, which made their deaths all the harder on the boy especially given what he saw when he was cowering in that compartment with his brother clutched to his chest.

Ever since his first year he didn't go to the Halloween feast, preferring to wander the halls of the school over sitting in the hall with a constant reminder of his dead family around him...He tried to go to the feast in his first year but had to rush out before he burst into tears in front of his fellow students.

Now he simply goes to the kitchens, grabs a bunch of food from the elves and eats as he wanders the halls...Trying to keep the events eleven years ago out of his mind, as he turned a corner munching on a pear he grunted as a small body rammed into him.

"S-Sorry.." Came a sobbing voice, when Harrison looked down he saw the misty brown eyes of his brother's friend. "Hermione?" He raised an eyebrow, dropping his usual formality with the younger students. "What's wrong?" He said gently, kneeling down to her height.

She seemed hesitant to talk, her body tensed as if ready to run. He sighed, gesturing to a bench near the girl's restroom where he was sure she was going to hide to cry. "Come on." He said lightly as he sat down patting the spot next to him.

The girl sat timidly, her head lowered as she stubbornly tried to wipe the tears away. He quietly ate the pear in silence, his eyes on the girl idly. "...Feel free to talk whenever you'd like, I'm not going anywhere."

The girl relaxed slightly at his gentle words, hesitantly beginning to speak. "W-Well, I was trying to help R-Ron.." Her voice became hard at the mention of the Weasley. "In charms class...He was getting the levitation charm wrong and I-I wanted to help but h-he ignored me and said I was just a know-it-all bookworm a-and a-and.."

She sobbed softly, lowering her heading her face under the bushy hair. The young man sighed, nodding sympathetically. "I'm a know-it-all bookworm." He said after a minute of her sobs, her head shot up looking at him in confusion.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling at her. "I rarely lift my head out of a book, I get called upon in just about every class to demonstrate the spell...In the first three years here I was teased sure but I got over it, know how?"

She shook her head, looking at him with wide eyes. He dug around in the small sack of food he had, giving her a dinner roll. "I found a friend. Cedric Diggory, decided he wanted to be my friend for reasons beyond me and didn't back down when I was frankly an arse to him."

He chuckled softly, a little giggle coming from the girl as well. "I simply stopped caring for what the other students thought of me, what mattered was my friend at that point really. Thomas thinks you're a great friend even if he's an idiot sometimes."

He tried not to laugh too hard at Hermione's agreeing nod. "So even if he's not running to find you right now throwing himself at your feet to beg for forgiveness, he will...And until then.." He stopped, shrugging. "And after then I suppose, you could call me a friend."

He grinned at her, offering a hand. "Know-it-alls stick together." He said with a light tease in his voice, drawing another giggle out of the girl as she shook his hand eating the dinner roll lightly. For a moment she looked confused looking to her new friend. "Why aren't you at the feast?"

Harrison sighed, frowning as he grabbed a wrapped up meat pie eating it thoughtfully. "...I'm uncomfortable with Halloween." The girl looked like she was about to ask another question before realization dawned on her face, making her look sheepish. "Don't worry about it eh?" He grinned slightly. "Though it means I have to be satisfied with the surplus food in the kitchen for my feast."

Hermione giggled, smiling at her friend as they shared the food the young man was given. An hour later as they started to finish, a low banging could be heard down the hallway. The prefect blinked peering down the hall. "What in the world?"

Hermione looked worried as the prefect stood up, immediately moving to hide behind him as the banging got louder. "...Get to the Great Hall." He ordered the girl, who tensed looking conflicted. "Hermione, get to the Great Hall."

His hissed order combined with the large shadow was enough to make her turn and run towards the great hall just as a large mountain troll stepped into view. The fifth year cursed softly turning to run but skidding to a halt as a bench crashed in front of him, thrown by the troll.

He cursed softly drawing his wand. Eleven inches, blackthorn, sturdy with a unicorn hair core...Good for dueling. He took a few careful steps back as the troll stepped down the hall, his eyes darted around looking over the enviroment for well...An escape.

His eyes stopped on a chandelier just above the troll, he took a step back flicking his wand with a muttered spell launching the bench was sitting on at it. It growled smashing it with his club and roaring at him.

He slashed his wand swiftly. "_Lacero_!" A blood red arc shot forward, the troll swinging at the light and missing as the curse hit the rope holding up the chandelier sending it down onto the troll...the spikes of the chandelier stabbing into the creatures thick head as he fell with a loud bang.

He stumbled back, tensing to run at the troll groaned attempting to stand growling in pain as he threw the club at the boy who swished his wand quickly calling out the levitating charm. He stumbled nearly falling over as the club came to a stop sharply in front of him, his arm shook as he flicked his wand sending the club back at him with a dull 'THUNK' as he hit the troll on the head.

He stared at the creature as it fell over unconscious, sighing in relief and turning around sharply with the tip of his wand glowing red as he heard footsteps. Stopping before he launched a _stupefy_ at the headmaster, his cheeks turning bright red at the look of amazement some of the teachers had.

"Care to explain, Mister Potter?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, chuckling softly at the oldest Potter's sheepish look taking great pride in breaking that stoic facade he uses.


End file.
